1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved chain for a derailleur-type bicycle to quickly guide the chain of the bicycle into engagement with the gears.
It is well known to provide front and/or rear derailleur on bicycles to provide different gear ratios which is useful when cycling on roads having different slopes, such as uphill, downhill, and smooth road surfaces. Although a wide variety of chains have heretofore provided for derailleur-type bicycles, it is found that they cannot satisfactorily fill the need of quickly and reliably guiding the chain of the bicycle into engagement with the gears. The present invention provides an improved chain to this end.